Lessonz
by LostInAMemoryDeeperThanMySoul
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto together. Fun fun fun. Naruto starts a garden. Sasuke works with Kakashi and Hinata to recover lost artifacts of Japanese culture.
1. fake

Yay! My first story! I am excited! So, in case you were wondering, THIS IS A SASUNARU. Yes, make no mistake about it. My next chapter will more than likely be a bit citrusy. That is it will probably contain a lemon. ANd not the kind that you make a drink out of. At least makes a face I hope you dont make drinks out of it...

Note to self: I do not own Naruto, I do not own Naruto, I do not own Naruto, I do not own Naruto, I would like to own Naruto, But I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Hey! You're back!" A bubbly blond rushed to the front door of his house to wrap his arms around his roommate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm back, Naruto." The Uchiha embraced the blond lightly in return.

"So, how did it go?" Naruto bounced to the counter where he scooped a bowl of noodles for the Sasuke.

"I'd say it went well. We found a lot of interesting items." The raven dropped his sack on the table with a satisfying thud.

"Wow." Naruto handed Sasuke the noodles and a pair of chopsticks. "Anything valuable?"

Sasuke loosened the knot on the drawstring of the sack and turned it upside down, emptying its contents on the table. "I don't know," he said quietly as he spread everything out. "Some of this looks real, though I have my doubts."

Naruto scanned the table with his eyes: A bowl, four rocks, a scrap of cloth, and two masks. Naruto grinned before picking up one of the brightly colored masks and holding it against his face. "Buahahahaha!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, the shadow of a smile on his face. "Naruto, you really shouldn't do that. That **could** be a genuine-"

"Nah," Naruto laid the mask back on the table. "This one's a fake."

"Hm?" Sasuke picked the mask up carefully holding it between his thumb and forefinger. "How can you tell? I haven't taken it to a-"

Naruto smirked. "The sticker on the back."

"Huh?" The raven flipped the mask over and groaned at the MADE IN KOREA label.

"Yeah," Naruto practically giggled. "How did you miss that one?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "It wasn't me," he said as though it was obvious. "It was Hinata. She's still not very good at telling real artifacts from imitations."

Naruto stood. "Ah, well. She'll get better at it. Want some tea?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto brought him a cup. "Still, you better talk to her about it. She needs to check those things. And you should find out who her source was so you stay away from him."

Sasuke grinned slightly as he put his cup on the table. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that. But right now," He leaned across the table toward Naruto. "I'm really interested in what you've been doing all day. The house certainly looks cleaner."

Naruto face flushed crimson. "Yeah, well I cleaned up a little today…ha ha ha," he put his hands behind his head. "And actually, Iruka came over earlier. We worked in the garden for most of the day."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "We have a garden?"

Naruto smiled. "We do now! Check it out!" He stood from the table and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. "Come on!" He pulled Sasuke toward the backdoor. "Okay," Naruto placed his palms together. "Close your eyes."

Sasuke did as he was told and a moment later he heard the gentle creaking of the back door as it opened. He let Naruto lead him by the arm. "Now?" he asked.

"Not yet," Naruto said, excited.

Sasuke let Naruto maneuver him. "Now?"

"Well, geez if you're going to be impatient," Naruto moved Sasuke again.

Sasuke raised his hands in mock surrender. "Didn't mean to be impatient."

Naruto laughed. "I was just joking. You can look."

Sasuke opened his eyes, expecting to see flowers and vegetables everywhere. Instead, his sight landed on a patch of dirt. "That's…it?"

Naruto floundered. "Well, yeah…I mean…there were a lot of weeds…and …well…plants don't grow that fast…so I know it's just a plot of dirt but-"

"Naruto, relax." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "It's a lovely plot of dirt."

"Well, I planted three pines over there," Naruto motioned to the left. "And over there I put a couple of azaleas, though I think Iruka smashed the dirt too hard onto one of them. Um…down there," Naruto pointed to the bottom of the small slope in the yard. "I planted some fuji and hagi. Those are probably going to take serious tending." He sighed. "I tried to plant Sakura by the house there, but I don't think it's going to live." He pointed to a rather pathetic looking small tree. "And there by the pond I'm trying to get some hasu to grow. I think that will be alright."

Sasuke grinned. "It will be beautiful."

Naruto blushed when Sasuke nibbled on his ear. "Yeah…um…thanks." He squirmed out of Sasuke's arms. "Well, um… I should probably go get a shower." He ran toward the door.

"Not without me." Sasuke followed him.

* * *

So? What do you think? Eh? Mm? Well? Interesting? No? Only reading for the promised lemon? ... No really. What do you think? 


	2. lxexmxoxn

Alright, here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy it. And, yes, this contains a lemon. If you do not know what a lemon is, I suggest you find out before you read on and learn the hard way. (lol. nudges all the people who DO know what a lemon is. "Get it?") Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke sat alone on the bed, pouting. Somehow Naruto had managed to slip into the shower without him.

"Mm…" He glanced at the clock. 20 minutes. Naruto had been in the shower for 20 minutes. Sasuke lay back on the bed and listened to the steady thrumming of the water from the shower head hitting the ground and (Sasuke thought about this with pleasure) Naruto's body. He smirked as Naruto started to sing. Sasuke knew Naruto thought the shower drowned out his voice. It didn't. Naruto's voice was loud but on-key…enough…

Sasuke shot to his feet when the water stopped. He ran to the door.

Naruto hummed as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself. He reached his hand toward the doorknob and-

"Finally!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist as soon as he stepped through the doorway. He lifted a protesting Naruto into his arms and dropped him onto the bed.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto clutched his towel protectively. "We can't! We have to be at the party tonight!"

Sasuke grinned. He positioned his body over Naruto's and tenderly nipped at his neck. "Don't worry. I won't be too rough."

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke kissed his collarbone. "Mmm…" He let himself give in. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and dug his fingers into his back. He moaned as he felt himself harden. Sasuke's erection ground against his own. "Sasuke," he murmured.

Sasuke breathed heavily as he pulled off Naruto's towel. The Kitsune hurriedly ripped off the raven's shirt, and then his fingers began clumsily working at his pant buttons.

Sasuke smashed his lips harder to Naruto's. He quickly helped Naruto unbutton his pants, and he kicked them to the ground. They were quickly followed by his boxers. Naruto panted as Sasuke pulled the blond's legs to his chest.

Naruto gasped for air. "Sasuke, do-do it!"

Sasuke smirked as he let his hands caress Naruto's thighs. "Come on, Dobe. Beg me."

Naruto grinned. This phrase was a favorite of Sasuke's. "Please. Please do it!" He grasped at the beg covers. "Please!"

Sasuke started with his fingers. He pushed one in and then two.

"Ngh." Naruto closed his eyes. He moaned as Sasuke worked… slowly. Then, Sasuke let himself in. Naruto gasped.

Sasuke worked and pushed. In and out. In and out. In and out. Slowly at first. Then, more rapidly. As he got faster, they both panted harder. Naruto was covered with a sheen of sweat. His back arched as Sasuke hit a sweet spot. "Oh God. There, Sasuke. There!"

Sasuke wasted no time. He placed both hands on the bed by Naruto's sides and moved himself through Naruto quickly until they were both drowning.

Then, gently, he pulled himself away and out of Naruto. He panted deeply as he collapsed beside Naruto on the bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped for air. He tenderly rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke pressed his body to Naruto's. He reached his hand below the Kitsune's waistline to work him until his erection rested. Then he wrapped his arms around Naruto and buried his face in the boy's blond hair.

Sasuke felt Naruto's body shaking with laugher. He loosened his grip on the blond so he could look at his face. He grinned. "What's so funny?"

Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips. "I'm gonna have to take another shower."

* * *

"Good. You made it." Jiraiya greeted the blond and raven with a wave of his drink. "A little late though."

Sasuke shrugged. "Oh well. We're here aren't we?"

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto limp toward the seat reserved for him. "Yeah. Sure."

Sasuke sat next to Naruto. He reached for the blond's hand and found it under the table.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked him quietly.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know." He chuckled. "But you look excited."

Naruto smiled. "Neji has been looking forward to this so much! I can't believe how big this party is! And Neji is turning eighteen!" He squirmed in his seat a bit. Unfortunately, that small move reminded him how much he ached so he sat still.

Sasuke squeezed his hand lightly. "They're starting."

Naruto grinned and nodded. The general lights went down and a spotlight came up on the stage that all the seats faced.

"Welcome." Hyuga Hiashi stood with his back straight and his fingers interlaced. His very presence demanded the attention of the entire room. "I know that you have all been waiting for this day for a very long time now. I know I have. I am only sorry that it has taken this long." He waved a hand toward stage left. "Please, if you would."

Hyuga Neji swept onto the stage. His robe billowed behind him, only barely touching the ground. He bowed to Hiashi and turned to the crowd. Tears glistened in his eyes and a smile rested on his face.

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Wow, he's really excited about his party."

Hiashi bowed in return and continued, "As you all know I, Hyuga Hiashi, am the head of the Hyuga clan. My nephew, Neji, is the son of my brother. He is my nephew." Hiashi paused. "He is a part of the branch family. But…today we are here. Together. To announce the joining of the main and branch families."

A general gasp shuddered the room.

* * *

:P What thinks you of my lemon? Please reviewith and tell me what thy think. 


End file.
